kelloggalumnifandomcom-20200214-history
Alumni Onboarding-Outreach Program
Student Call - 4/21/2010 Objectives: *What should 2nd years plan on in the fall to engage the alumni org? *Class reps as alumni? Have these been identified? Election? Volunteer? *Status of the mentoring program *Newsletter status *What else should be in the Onboarding program? *Networking Pilot Project - Alex Reimer's document Minutes Joe U., David, Darren, Margot, Shobhit, Kavin, Elana, Audrey Post-graduation engagement.... What should be anticipated? Org should reach out. Students will forget. Options in geographic location. 6-months out call to action. Alumni reps could reach out in the Fall. Everyone should be on LinkedIn and Facebook and connected to the MMM group. Students have their email addresses forwarded to another address. The Alumni rep should QA this. An alumni DB dump is possible. If a geographic DB is made, we can connect new alumns to local alumns. Geographic captain? Fall Connect? A recent alumnus would be more ideal to organize this. Ideas for Onboarding - Summer internships: People are distributed geographically. Can they connect to the alumni in their areas? How about their specific interests? How can we connect to alumnae with specific interests? This is hard to do. We should start by focusing on geography and ad-hoc connections. If we had a geography captain, they can generate a report for each intern and provide a hit-list for them to reach out to. The alumnae would also be notified of the interns so they can reach out too. Interns already post interests in the Student Directory. Major, previous work experience, where they are interning, hobbies. Final doc can be updated with final geography of internship. (Google Doc). Mentoring Program - KAMP. - MMM variable to be added. The program managers are aware of the MMM variable. - Online functionality still pending. - Onboarding Program Onsite Notes Roles and Responsibility of Student Alumni Rep 1st year Rep § Get everyone to sign up for LinkedIn alumni group § Responsible to get people in the major markets to help with Summer Connect § Participate MAC monthly calls § Participate in the MAC onsite meeting § Responsible for newsletter biannually along with 2nd year representative 2nd year Rep § Transition to Alumni rep and determine backup person § Participate MAC monthly calls § Participating on the MAC Steering Committee § Participate in MAC onsite meeting § Responsible for newsletter biannually along with 1st year representative Newsletter § Twice a year · Fall – Student Perspective Day and Hoot for the Homeless · Spring – MBC and Integration Project § Director message § Alumni Council Update § Featured Alumni – What is on your desk? § Possible Class Rep sending in updates – similar like Kellogg Insight – marriages, vacations, new ventures, etc. o MAC Task § Get student buy-in § Get students plan for mentoring program MMM Reunion/Conference - Brainstorming o Coincide with MBC § Dinner the night before o Continuing education o MAC onsite o Formal event o Every 2 years Timeline o 12/09 Student buy-in conference call o 12/09 Student informed that they will participate in the MAC + Steering o 12/09 Newsletter – Determine Roles + Ops and publish o 1/10 Mentoring Program read-out to MAC o 1/10 Readout to MAC and project discussion – 5 pm 3rd Thursday of January o 2/10 Outline plan for MMM reunion o 4/10 Onboarding improvement work session w/ students o 5/10 Newsletter post MBC What is Success? o Operational new roles and responsibility o Newsletter o Summer connect well attended and widely dsitributed o Definition around MMM reunion ----